The Ache of My Heart
by Shinrin94-XIII
Summary: What happened if Fuji saw him with someone inside the clubroom after school? Fuji x ? x ?


I'm writing angst… wow… Everytime I listen to 'I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne, I feel like writing angst.

The song lyrics are in _italics. _The song is 'The Ache of My Heart' by Fuji Syusuke. If you want the song, just give me your e-mail address and I'll send you the song. :D

You can imagine the other two as any tennis players you want. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

A/N: Fuji's POV.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Ache of My Heart**

_Nemurenai yoru ga tsuzuki miageta shiroi tsuki (The sleepless night continues as I look up to the pale white moon)_

_Ima mo azayaka ni ukabu (Even now, those unfading memories surfaces brilliantly)_

_Asenai kioku ni mune no itami kurikaesu (Repeating this pain in my heart)_

_Te wo nobashite mo todokanai kimi no senaka (I stretch out my hand, although not reaching your back)_

_Soredemo boku wa yume no naka oikaketeita (Yet I still chase after you in my dreams)_

The practice has ended a long time ago. The others went home already. I was the only one left in the school. I continued to practice alone. There was nothing important at home if I go home now. Yuuta stayed at the dorm, Yumiko was going for a sleepover at her friend's and kaa-san and tou-san were going out. I was thinking about many things that I did not notice that it was getting dark.

So I went to the clubroom to take a shower when I suddenly heard a moaning sound. I took a peek at the windows and I saw you… with _him._

_Nani mo nakatta ka no you ni (But if I pretend as if nothing happened)_

_Furumatte shimau kedo (If I am able to)_

_Dekiru nara subete wo wasureraretara (If I can just forget everything)_

_Kitto I'll be with a smile (For sure, I'll be with a smile)_

I turned around and tried to get that image out of my mind. I sat on the floor and leaned my back against the wall. I could not believe what had happened. When I stood up, I accidentally made a noise. I could see that they both were alarmed. I just stood in front of the door. A few minutes later, you came out of the clubroom. You looked like in a mess. Your clothes were wrinkled. I tried to smile when you were looking at me.

I walked past you and went to the shower room. I just stood under the shower while thinking about what had happened just now. A few minutes later, I get dressed and I saw you in front of the clubroom.

"Let me walk you home," you said. I looked around looking for him and he was nowhere in sight. Whether he had gone home or he was hiding, I did not know.

"That's okay. I can walk by myself," I answered. "Suit yourself," you said and walked away.

_Shiranai michi wo erande aruita kaerimichi (Choosing an unfamiliar path on my way home)_

_Toomawari demo ii kara (It is alright even if I am detouring)_

_Wazuka na kitai wo kono mune kara keshitakute (Just because I wanted to erase the little spark of hope from my heart)_

_Zattou no naka de karamawatteru boku no omoi (In the middle of the busy traffic, my futile thoughts)_

_Signal wa kawatte mo mada fumidasenai yo (Even when the signal light turned, I still am not able to step forward)_

I regretted that I did not tell you my feelings to you. I felt the rain dropped from the sky. It was a heavy rain. Why should I care? Nobody cares what happened to me. _You _did not care about me.

_Nani mo nakatta ka no you ni hohoendeiru kedo (But if I'm smiling, pretending as if nothing happened)_

_Yowai jibun nante tachikireta nara (If I can only sever myself from this weak me)_

_Motto I'll be with a smile (For sure, I'll be with a smile)_

(Normal POV)

Fuji was walking at the side of the road. He was drenched in the rain and the road was slippery. He was in his deep thoughts that he did not notice a car was about to hit him. He tried to open his eyes but the only thing that he could see was darkness. And the last thing he heard was the sound of ambulance.

_Nani mo nakatta'n dayo sasayaite kuretara (If you can whisper to me that it is nothing)_

_Donna ni ima boku wa sukuwareru darou (Then somehow, the current me will be probably saved)_

_Dakedo still love you (However, still love you)_

_Nani mo nakatta kano you ni furumatteiru kedo (But if I pretend as if nothing happened)_

_Soredemo mada kimi wo omoidasun'da (I still think of you)_

_Ima wa sukoshi nakasete (Letting me cry a little now)_

_I love you so much that I decided to step out of this world and let you be happy with him…_

**OWARI**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It took me 3 hours to finish this… and it's midnight now… I had my friend to help me with the accident part… so, credits to shirogane-hitsugaya.

What do you think? Lame?

Please review!


End file.
